


Under the Boardwalk

by morethanwords



Series: klaine summer challenge 2017 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Sun, sea and sand.. and falling in love. Could the course of true love be left to fate? After all, if things are meant to be....





	Under the Boardwalk

Blaine usually hated the month he had to spend at the beach with his parents each summer. His parents had busy hectic jobs and would rent a property in a quiet beach front location somewhere (usually somewhere a little quaint and behind the times)… just to relax and do basically nothing. He could understand that his parents needed to unwind, but for Blaine it was just boring. 

Blaine would usually take a big pile of books with him, a selection of favourite movies, his guitar and of course his swimwear. There would never be any internet connection and although Blaine was pretty good at amusing himself without it, a month was a hell of a long time.

This year, however, had turned up trumps in the form of Kurt. Kurt was spending the summer working for his uncle at the small convenience store.. and he was older.. and gorgeous… and everything Blaine had dreamed of. Luckily Blaine had been to Dalton Academy Boarding School for boys where he’d learnt impeccable manners.. and Kurt had found him charming and sweet and absolutely adored his company.

On the first of day their vacation Blaine’s mother had sent him down to the store to pick up a few basic supplies and a newspaper for his father to read over breakfast.. and he couldn’t believe the vision who was serving behind the counter. Blaine plucked up the courage to talk to Kurt as he paid for his goods.. and he was so glad he did because Kurt was kind of reserved, but once Blaine had him involved in conversation.. he was actually really funny and very sweet.

After that they became firm friends. Kurt would finish work at 2 each day.. and Blaine would be waiting outside, eager to spend some time with his new friend. They’d often go for an iced coffee at the small café on the front and then take a long walk along the beach, talking about music and broadway and films.. both of them delighted to have found they shared a passion.

Sometimes they’d take some lunch and visit somewhere a little further afield. Kurt had a car and knew the area well having spent many summers staying with his uncle over the years. Instead of the vacation dragging on like it normally did, Blaine could see the weeks slipping away before his eyes. 

In different circumstances there’d have probably been more between them, but they’d both decided early on to just enjoy their friendship, knowing they only had a limited time together. Kurt had been in a serious relationship which had broken his heart in two when it had finished almost a year ago. The recovery had been slow and he’d chosen to take this summer to get away from everything to just breathe again.

Blaine was happy with their decision. He’d been in a relationship in high school with a guy who’d swept him off his feet. Blaine gave his all to the relationship, only finding out later that he was being cheated on. Blaine was looking forward to going to college after the summer and starting a new fresh chapter of his life.

*****

They’d agreed they’d keep in touch. Their friendship was too special not to and anyway who knows what the future could hold. 

One day, during their last week together, Kurt told Blaine he wanted to take him somewhere.. show him something that was special to him.

“You’ll probably think it’s silly,” Kurt said softly as they walked along the soft sand linking their pinky fingers together. Even though they were only friends they allowed these small touches.. and hugs of course. Nobody could live without hugging.. or at least Blaine couldn’t. 

“Kurt.. I’d love to see anywhere that’s special to you. I want to know everything about you.”

Kurt had laughed lightly. “Everything Blaine? You’d even want to know all my deepest darkest secrets?”

“Everything,” Blaine told him sincerely.

Kurt led Blaine to the back of the beach, to the shadowy cool sand sheltered by the boardwalk high above. “This is where I used to come after I lost my mother. My dad was broken.. and I was sad.. and the first summer after she died we came to stay here to try and heal a little. I would take myself off and found this place here where I could just sit and think. At first I think was hiding, but as time went on it became a tranquil place where I could just ‘be’. After that, other summers when we’d come and visit, if I wanted to think about my mom I’d come here and sit.. watching the sea, out of sight of anyone else. It’s nothing to look at, but it’s as much a part of me as everything else in my life.” 

Kurt stopped at a certain spot on the sand, pulling Blaine to sit down with him. “I’ve never told anyone about this place, but even now I still come here. Not as much as I used to, but it still holds a special place in my heart.

“Thank you for sharing it with me,” Blaine said quietly, letting Kurt rest his head on his shoulder. “I can see why you like it here.”

“I knew you’d understand,” Kurt said as they looked at the beach from their secluded seat. 

******

Saying goodbye to Kurt had been the worst part. He’d wanted to kiss Kurt so badly on their final night.. but he also knew it wasn’t the right thing to do. He’d made a friend for life.. and in the whole scheme of things that meant more than a summer fling. Blaine was a great believer in that if things were meant to be.. they’d happen. He’d spent the whole of high school wishing he could find a friend like Kurt, so it definitely wasn’t all bad.

Blaine did have other things to look forward to. He was returning home to pack up his things and head off to New York for college. He had big plans.. mainly taking Broadway by storm. He had just one week before he’d be moving in to dorms and taking a couple of late summer classes before the start of the semester.

********

Blaine loved New York. He’d visited many times, but now it was actually his home, it was even better. He spent his first couple of days exploring.. getting used to the subway, working out where the best coffee shops were and just generally getting a feel for the place. 

Sometimes he wondered where Kurt was and what he was doing. He had known Kurt was in college, but they’d purposely not discussed any details about any of their lives outside of the bubble they were in while they were together. They were still in touch.. all that could come later. They had had a limited time together.. and they’d just wanted to enjoy it for what it was.

Since they’d parted, they’d shared texts.. more in the vein of how much they missed each other’s company.. and just boring mundane day to day musing about something they’d read or seen. On impulse, Blaine decided to send Kurt a picture of himself.. a selfie in front of Grand Central Station.. and then for the first time, he heard nothing in reply. By the end of the day Blaine had begun to think that Kurt might have had enough of him. He had his own exciting life, wherever that may be.. and maybe Blaine had just been some sort of distraction for the summer.

Blaine knew he could be prone to overreact, but not hearing back from Kurt seemed like a bad sign. With a wounded heart, he was going to have pick himself up and carry on though. Perhaps it was a good thing they hadn’t embarked on a romantic relationship.. because getting over that would have been so much harder.

With a fixed smile on his face, Blaine soldiered on. He loved people, he loved music, acting, performing… just everything to do with fulfilling his dream. He’d worked hard to get into NYADA and there was no way he was going to mess this up… there was no way he could. 

*********

Blaine had heard the cliché about spotting someone across a crowded room, never actually believing it. He was still working out the system in the student dining hall, when he froze as he spotted a familiar head of hair on the other side of the room. He really must be imagining things.

As he stared in disbelief, it was as if time stood still.. Kurt turning and looking right at him.. his eyes widening as he noticed Blaine. There was no way Blaine was going to lose him again.

They ended up huddled together at a table in the local coffee shop, Blaine not letting go of Kurt. All thoughts of dinner had been abandoned.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Blaine whispered. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“I honestly didn’t know what to do,” Kurt admitted. “We hadn’t talked about.. well anything to do with college.. for a reason. And I’m glad we didn’t. But then you sent me that picture.. and I just knew it’d be NYADA. You’re too talented for it not to have been. I’m so sorry.”

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s neck, breathing him in. “I’m sorry if I’m being clingy. I just can’t believe you’re here. I really thought I’d messed up.”

“I couldn’t have stayed away once I knew,” Kurt smiled, holding Blaine tight. “I just hoped you’d still want me out here in the real world.”

“I’ll always want you. I want to date you and kiss you.. and do everything with you.. eventually,” Blaine blushed. 

“Sounds perfect to me.”

*********


End file.
